camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lily (horizontal)
}} The Lily (リリー) are Japanese plate folders made by Rokuoh-sha, the manufacturing branch of Konishi or Konishiroku (predecessors of Konica). This page is about the horizontal models, in , and size. The mention of -size (6.5×9cm) in Lewis, p.23, and in the chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, is surely a mistake. For the original vertical model, see Lily (original). For the later metal models, see Lily (metal and tropical). General description The horizontal Lily were patterned after the Voigtländer Alpin. They have a wooden main body and double extension bellows driven by a knob on the photographer's right, with a distance scale on the left. The front standard has a U-shaped main part and horn-shaped handles to pull it forward. It allows vertical and horizontal movements. There is a handle on the right-hand side (as seen by the photographer), and a folding Newton finder above the main body. The Lily No.2 is sometimes described as the first Japanese camera to have a Newton finder, Lewis, p.23, , item 1118. and the first Japanese camera to have rise and cross movements, Lewis, p.23. but both assertions are wrong: the 1909 Idea Telephoto already had a Newton finder, and the 1908 Noble or 1909 original Lily already had both movements. The Lily No.2 might have been the first Japanese to have rise movement controlled by a rack-and-pinion gear. The Lily No.2 and Special Lily Commercial life The Lily No.2 (リリー二号) was reportedly introduced in January 1916 in format (8×10.5cm), and in September in format (5.5×8cm). Dates: Kikuoka, pp.26–7 of no.10. The date is given as January 1916 in the chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of the same magazine; the format is mentioned as (6.5×9cm) in this document, surely by mistake. The following lens and shutter combinations were reportedly offered in 1916: Kikuoka, p.26 of no.10. * Wollensak Voltas lens, Victo shutter, on the model; * Wollensak Vinco lens, Victo shutter, on the model; * Wollensak Vinco lens, Victor shutter, on the model; * Voigtländer Dynar lens, Compound shutter, on the model. The Special Lily (スペシャルリリー) was released as an upmarket version, indistinguishable from the Lily No.2 but for its more expensive lens and shutter combinations. This model was reportedly introduced in September 1916, at first in -size only, with an Optimo shutter and a Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.II f/4.5 lens. In January 1919, a -size model (8×14cm) was introduced with the same lens; a Bausch & Lomb Zeiss Ser.IC f/4.5 lens option was simultaneously added in -size. Kikuoka, pp.26–7 of no.10. Lewis, p.24, says that "the Special Lily was also available in format", but this is certainly a mistake, and the existence of a model is unconfirmed. A Wollensak Verito f/4.5 lens is also reported at some time. This page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. It is said that the Special Lily was later available with a Compur shutter and Heliar f/4.5, Collinear f/6.8 or Dagor f/6.8 lenses. Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10. The Lily No.2 appears in an advertisement in September 1921. The following lens and shutter combinations are listed: The camera was supplied with three double-sided plate holders and a black leather case. The following accessories were available: * additional plate holders, ¥7.50 each; * film pack holder, ¥4.20 in -size, ¥6.50 in -size; * "ordinary" (並製) camera case, ¥7 for the model, ¥8 for the model; * "special" (特製) camera case, ¥7.50 for the model, ¥9 for the model. The name "Special Lily" was perhaps dropped at the time: it does not appear anywhere in the document, which nonetheless lists expensive combinations. It does not appear either in another advertisement dated 1921, which lists some of these combinations (not all). Advertisement reproduced in this page at R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha. The advertisement in April 1922 shows the "Lily", "Idea" and "Pearl", but gives almost no detail. In addition to the lenses and shutters listed above, one source also mentions the Deltas f/6.8 lens and the Betax shutter. Lewis, p.23. Actual examples All the examples of the Lily No.2 or Special Lily have the name The Lily inscribed on a round plate attached above the body, next to the viewfinder. Most have the viewfinder in the middle and the round nameplate to the right (as seen by the photographer). There are hints of a different version with an offset finder. One example has been observed with the finder offset to the right and the round nameplate on the left. It also differs by details of the rack-and-pinion gear. It is reported as a model but it actually looks bigger, and might correspond to the model (8×14cm). This particular example has a Goerz Dagor 168mm f/6.8 lens in a dial-set Compur shutter (1–200), but the shutter dial is inscribed C.P. GOERZ, and the lens and shutter unit is perhaps not original. The illustrations of the September 1921 and April 1922 advertisements in commented above also depict a camera with an offset viewfinder. The latter illustration is laterally reversed, obviously a mistake in the advertisement. Nothing else is known on this version. Regular examples, with the centered viewfinder, are known in -size with the following combinations: * unknown lens, Gammax No.1 shutter (T, B, 100–10); Examples observed in online auctions. * Voltas Convertible f/8 lens, Gammax shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example observed in an online auction. * Idea Anastigmat f/7.5 lens, Gammax shutter (T, B, 100–10); Example pictured in , item 1121, and example observed in an online auction. * Idea Anastigmat f/7.5 lens, Victo shutter (T, B, 100–10); Examples pictured in , item 1122, in Kamera no ayumi, p.49 (this is the same camera, owned by the Pentax Gallery), in this page and this page of Neco's camera collection, and observed in an online auction. * Vinco-Anastigmat f/6.3 lens, Auto shutter (T, B, 100–1); Examples pictured in this page and this page, and in this page and this page of Neco's camera collection. * Vinco-Anastigmat f/6.3 lens, Optimo shutter (T, B, 1–300); Example pictured in this page and this page of Neco's camera collection. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Betax shutter (T, B, 100–2); Example pictured in this page and this page of Neco's camera collection, where it is wrongly identified as a Neat Lily. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Auto shutter (T, B, 100–1); Example pictured in this page at Junk Binbō. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Optimo No.1 shutter (T, B, 1–300); Example pictured in this page at Asacame. The lens is wrongly reported as an f/4.5, but "Series IV" and f/6.3 are faintly legible on the picture. * Tessar 136mm f/6.3 lens, Compound shutter (1–200); , item 1120. * Doppel Anastigmat 150mm f/6.8, Compound shutter; Example observed in an online auction. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.II 5in f/4.5 lens, Optimo shutter (T, B, 1–300), corresponding to the Special Lily; Examples observed in an online auction and for sale by an online dealer. Among these, minor variations are visible in the folding struts, which are flimsier on the earlier cameras, and in the U-shaped front standard: the two branches have an equal length on some cameras, whereas the left-hand branch is shorter on others, presumably to leave space for a removable brilliant finder. At least one camera has been observed with that brilliant finder, apparently similar to that of the later Neat Lily. Example pictured in this page and this page of Neco's camera collection. The model is less common than the model. Examples are known with the following combinations: * unknown lens, Pronto shutter; Example pictured in Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10. * unknown lens, Gammax shutter; Example pictured in , p.538. * no-name US 4 (f/8) lens, Victo shutter. , item 1118. The lens is wrongly described as f/4 whereas the aperture scale is certainly graduated in the Uniform Scale. This mistake is repeated in , p.538. The Neat Lily and A Lily (or second Special Lily) New features The Neat Lily (ニートリリー), introduced in January 1923, was the successor of the -size Lily No.2. Date: chronology of the official company history Shashin to tomo ni hyaku-nen, reproduced in Tanaka, p.94 of no.10, and Kikuoka, pp.36–7 of the same magazine. The folding bed now has square corners, the rack-and-pinion mechanism is slightly different, and the distance scale has moved towards the outside. The camera has an additional brilliant finder atop the lens standard, on the photographer's left, though it seems that this device was already mounted at the end of the production of the Lily No.2. The Newton finder, attached by four screws on the previous model, is now completely integrated into the main body. The round nameplate at the top has been removed, and the name Neat Lily is embossed in the ground glass hood. The model received similar improvements in April 1924. Date: Kikuoka, pp.26–7 of no.10. It was either called A Lily (Aリリー) or Special Lily (スペシャルリリー) — this is the second time the company used that name. A Lily: Kikuoka, pp.26–7 of no.10. Special Lily: advertisement in June 1926; the name is also mentioned in Kikuoka, p.27. It sometimes has the round The Lily nameplate at the top, and presumably does not have the Neat Lily embossing on the ground glass back. Round nameplate: example pictured in Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10, and example observed in an online auction. No nameplate: example pictured in Kikuoka, p.27, wrongly presented as a -size Neat Lily. Commercial life The Neat Lily was reportedly available in 1923 with the following lens and shutter combinations: * Idea Anastigmat f/7.5 lens, Betax shutter; * Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Betax shutter; * Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Optimo shutter; * Velostigmat Ser.II f/4.5 lens; * Dynar f/5.5 lens, Compur shutter; * Collinear f/6.3 lens, Compur shutter; * Heliar f/4.5 lens, Compur shutter. The -size A Lily was reportedly available in April 1924 with a Verito f/4.5 lens or a Deltas f/6.8 lens in a Betax shutter. The Neat Lily appears in an advertisement in November 1924. The camera was supplied with six single-sided plate holders, one film pack holder and a case; two sets are offered in the advertisement: set A with an ordinary case, or set B with a larger case containing a tripod. Nothing is said of the shutter, and the following lenses are listed: * Deltas f/6.8, (set A) or (set B); * Verito f/4.8, (set A) or (set B); * Xenar f/4.5, (set A) or (set B); * Heliar f/4.5, (set A) or (set B). The advertisement in June 1926 is mainly about the Verito lens, which is soft-focus at full aperture, and can be used as a regular lens from f/6. Advertisement in June 1926. The -size Neat Lily with Verito f/4.8 is offered for , and the -size Special Lily with Verito f/4.5 is offered for . The advertisement in the December 1926 issue of the same magazine offers four versions of the Neat Lily, supplied with a tripod and a large case: * Deltas f/6.8, ; * Verito f/4.8, ; * Heliar f/4.5, ; * Tele-Dynar f/6.3, . The camera is pictured with the Tele-Dynar lens. The advertisement in the February 1927 issue says that the Neat Lily was available from with an f/6.8 lens (this perhaps corresponds to the price of the December version with Deltas lens, minus ¥15 for the tripod). In addition to the lenses listed above, one source also mentions Eurynar and Tessar lenses. Lewis, p.24. Actual examples The -size Neat Lily has been observed with the following combinations: * unknown lens, Gammax No.1 shutter; Example pictured in , p.543, and example pictured in this page at Asacame. * Wollensak Velostigmat Ser.IV f/6.3 lens, Betax No.1 shutter (T, B, 100–2); Example pictured in this page. * Tessar 13.5cm f/6.3 lens, Compur shutter. Example observed in an online auction. The -size A Lily or Special Lily has been observed as follows: * Idea Anastigmat f/7.5 lens, Gammax No.0 shutter; Example observed in an online auction. * unknown lens, Betax No.0 shutter. Examples pictured in Kikuoka, p.27 of no.10. One of them is described as a model by mistake, as can be deduced from the shape of the focusing rails and from the general proportions. Notes Bibliography * . Advertisement by Konishi Honten in September 1921, and advertisements by Konishiroku Honten in April 1922, November 1924, June and December 1926, and February 1927. No page numbers. * P.49. * Kikuoka Sei (菊岡清). "Konica history 3. Meiji 41-nen – Taishō 12-nen." (Konica history 3. 明治41年–大正12年. From Meiji year 41 (1908) to Taishō year 12 (1923).) Pp.24–32. * Pp.23–4. * Pp.538 and 543. * Items 1118 and 1120–2. * Tanaka Yoshirō (田中芳郎). "Meiji–Taishō jidai no Konishi Honten no kamera wo shiru tame no hon" (明治・大正時代の小西本店のカメラを知るための本, Books about the Konishi Honten cameras of the Meiji and Taishō eras). Pp.92–4. Links In Japanese: * Pages of Neco's camera collection: ** Lily No.2 (four different -size cameras are displayed in the various sub-pages) ** Neat Lily (transitional model, merely corresponding to a Lily No.2 with a brilliant finder), with more pictures here and here * Lily No.2 and Neat Lily at Asacame (the Lily No.2 is presented as a Special Lily) * Lily No.2 or Special Lily ( -size) in the Junk Binbō blog * Lily No.2 and more pictures in Miyazawa Noriyuki's camera site * Lily No.2 in the Camera database of the Center of the History of Japanese Industrial Technology (the size is mentioned as instead of by mistake) * Pages of the R. Konishi Rokuoh-sha website: ** Lily cameras ** Lily No.2, Special Lily and Neat Lily in the camera list Category: Japanese 6.5x9 folding Category: Japanese 8x10.5 folding Category: Konica Category: L Category: 1916